


First Time

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Half-bloods, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, Lucius is Bi, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naive Severus Snape, Oral Sex, Purebloods, Slytherin, Snape is a Virgin, Top Lucius Malfoy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: It was Christmas Eve and Hogwarts was deserted except for a few students who decided to stay. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were best friends but until on Christmas Eve, they decide to take their relationship further.





	1. Christmas Eve

It was a quiet Friday night in the Slytherin common room where Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were the only ones in the room since the whole of Hogwarts went home for Christmas. The two wizards chose to stay at Hogwarts when they had families that utterly loathed them so going home wasn’t an option for them.

Severus and Lucius were best friends for six years since the start of their time in Hogwarts. The raven-haired wizard had no friends before Lucius came along and was often the target of bullying by the pack of Gryffindor boys who went by the names of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. He fell in love with a Muggle-born named Lily since she came to him in their neighbourhood until one day, their friendship had changed for the worst. Lily Evans was falling in love with a member of the Marauders called James Potter. Severus didn’t like the fact that his childhood sweetheart was falling for one of his bullies and was vocal about it. It infuriated the half-blood so much that he ended up calling her the most horrible name used for her kind. Lily Evans never forgave him for calling her a Mudblood ever since that day. Severus hated himself for calling the Muggle-born witch the name that he swore that he’d never use in front of her. Until Lucius came along.

The blond pureblood wizard became instant friends with the half-blood since the day that Lucius Malfoy found Severus Snape sobbing in the male dormitory of the Slytherin quarters. It broke Lucius’s heart so much that he had to become friends with Severus. Lucius was the heir to the Malfoy family fortune and was an only child but he hated life at the Malfoy manor. It was due to his father, Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy was a pureblood supremacist who insisted that the Wizarding world was to be cleansed of Muggle-borns and other magical beings who were considered to be lower than Muggle-borns. Overall, Abraxas Malfoy was a wizard that the whole of wizarding Britain came to despise him and his family. Lucius was no exception.

“Lucius?” Severus said as he lounged on the dark leather green lounge near the hearth of the fireplace. Lucius turned to look at Severus with a gentle smile on his face. They enjoyed each other’s company in the common room.

“Yes, Sev?” Lucius said with eagerness in his voice. It made Severus confused to why Lucius was being eager to him in some sense.

“I-I was thinking since i-it is Christmas Eve and I would l-like to make this night a s-special night.” Severus stammered slightly, he was nervous. It was not the first time that Lucius made Severus feel like this since the start of Sixth Year. Lucius chuckled at the sight of nervous Severus Snape and started to move closer to him. The blond wizard was drinking in the aromatic smell of Severus as he looked at the wizard in front of him.

“Yes? Well, what do you have in your mind?” Lucius drawled as he smiled at nervous Severus. He knew that Severus was on about but he let him say it without wanting to jump his bones. Severus began to blush furiously when he saw that Lucius was getting close to him. Fuck, Severus thought when he saw the lustful glint in Lucius’s grey eyes. It was obvious that Malfoy wanted Snape and he wasn’t going to wait any sooner for Snape to admit that he wanted Malfoy.

“W-well, I w-want t-to tell you t-that Imavirgin.” Severus stammered before he spoke too fast for Lucius but Lucius picked up what Severus had just told him. Lucius smiled lasciviously at Severus and it did nothing to help the blushing that appeared on the raven-haired wizard’s pale face.

“I want you as my first time, Lucius. Oh Merlin, I want you.” Severus said clearly as he saw that Lucius was looking at him with eager anticipation. Lucius chuckled softly before putting his hand on Severus’s leg as it travelled up to Severus’s pants zip.

“Took you that long to tell me, hmm?” Lucius drawled in such a Slytherin manner. Bless Salazar Slytherin. Lucius’s hand began to unzip Severus’s pants which was answered by fast breathing coming out of Severus that Lucius saw. The blond wizard put his face dangerously close to Severus’s face that elicited a groan from the wizard next to Lucius. He could feel that Severus was growing hard with his touch. Oh Merlin, Lucius was crazy for touch and how it made him feel that a wizard went hard with his touch.

“You know, I have waited for you to tell me that. Thank Merlin, you told me now because I was not sure how long I was going to wait before I could fuck the living daylights out of you.” Lucius whispered into Severus’s ear as he was stroking him. Severus could feel himself getting painfully tight within the constraints of the grey pants and he was growing desperate for Lucius to release him from the pants.

Severus groaned loudly as Lucius continued his ministrations upon him. Merlin, Lucius Malfoy was God himself when it came to the touch and the blond wizard blessed Severus with his good looks and ego at the start. Severus moaned when Lucius placed his lips upon his lips and could feel Lucius’s strong tongue entering his mouth, eager to explore his mouth. It went on until Severus let out a sharp rasp of air when Lucius snuck his hand down Severus’s pants down to his hardness. Lucius smirked at the fact that Severus Snape was hard. For him. Fuck.

“I love how you’re nice and hard for me.” Lucius drawled as he dragged Severus’s grey pants down his Slytherin compatriot’s legs to his ankles. The sight of Severus hard made Lucius moan as he drank in the sight of a moaning and hard Severus Snape. Lucius snaked his hands into Severus’s boxer shorts before pulling up to Severus’s face.

“I want you to scream my name as I fuck you senseless.” He whispered into Severus’s ear once again before moving himself at the girth that belonged to Severus. Lucius Malfoy placed his hands on Severus’s hard member before beginning to stroke him. Severus groaned loudly and his head plopped back on the emerald green lounge as Lucius was sending him to an abyss of pleasure that was beyond his knowledge. Lucius smirked as his best friend moaned continuously when he was being brought to the very edge of his male existence. He placed his lips upon Severus’s member before licking its length. Severus cried out again in pleasure at this ministration.

“Please Lucius, I can’t hold on anymore.” Severus pleaded as he breathed hard. He could feel his balls rise with tension with what Lucius was doing to him. Lucius let out a clicking noise from his mouth signalling that Severus must hold on for longer as Lucius was not done yet.

The Malfoy wizard inserted his mouth down onto Severus’s painfully hard member. With a throaty hum, Lucius was very pleased at what he was doing to the wizard in front of him. Severus Snape was a hot and groaning mess on the Slytherin lounge in the common room of the house named after Salazar Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy was certain that Salazar Slytherin was watching what he was doing to Severus Snape on a lounge in the common room.

Then, Lucius began to bob his head down and up Severus’s impressive length of his male anatomy. It led him to think that he was lucky to be in the company of Severus Snape, he never ceased to amaze Lucius Malfoy ever since.

“Lucius.” Severus mewled as he struggled to hold on but Lucius was nearly finished. He gave Severus a nice, long lick before ending with a loud pop that came from his mouth as Lucius finished. Severus groaned loudly when he could feel himself releasing onto Lucius. His release shot into two large hot spurts onto Lucius’s Slytherin sweater which Severus could feel himself grow with shame and Lucius saw that. Lucius just laughed as he saw the shame plaster across Severus’s face.

“No need to feel ashamed.” Lucius said before he pulled out his wand and performed a spell that both stripped the two Slytherins of their school uniforms that exposed their birthday suits. This made Severus blush furiously more, he was definitely enjoying what the blond pureblood was doing to him. He didn’t want it to end soon.

Lucius Malfoy was impressive but slightly large than Severus in size. He took pride in his body and had many willing wizards and witches offer themselves to him but Severus was the one that mattered hugely to the pureblood wizard.

Since it was Severus’s first time, Lucius saw to providing the ministrations that he had upon the pale half-blood’s body. Severus heavily appreciated that with the sheer number of groans that came out of him, Lucius smirked at that.

“Touch me.” Lucius said under half-lidded eyes that were gleaming with want and lust for Severus. The raven-haired wizard looked at Lucius with confusion but proceeded to clarify on the matter, “What?” This caused Lucius chuckle before grabbing Severus’s hands and placing them on Lucius’s equally impressive but hard member. Lucius let out a gasp as Severus began to stroke the length with his hands.

“Keep doing it, Sev.” Lucius breathed out as he began to groan under Severus’s touch. Severus was working his way down on Lucius’s very hard member until he felt a strong hand clamp down on his black mane. That was when Severus entered Lucius by using his mouth. He then bobbed down a few times.

“Sweet Salazar, you feel so damned good.” Lucius groaned out. Severus smirked, giving Lucius a throaty hum which only caused more groans from Lucius. The Malfoy aristocrat was enjoying this so much that Abraxas Malfoy would start to question that there was something wrong with his heir to the family name but Lucius did not care at all. He wanted Severus.

He gave Lucius a nice, long suck before ending with a pop. Severus smirked as he watched the blonde wizard groaning as he was releasing himself from this self-imposed abyss of pleasure that was brought upon himself and Severus in the Slytherin common room. They were Slytherin after all.

Lucius’s breathing calmed down as he finished releasing himself on the emerald green lounge where Severus was. He turned his head towards Severus with a full smile on his face, “Come sleep with me.” Lucius’s voice was croaky from the pleasure but Severus gave him his answer with a grin on his pale face.

The now lovers took out their wands to clean up the remains of their pleasure that stuck onto the emerald green lounge. When that was done, the two lovers went up to Lucius’s room since Lucius was Head Boy of his house and had the privilege of having his very own room. Perfect.

When they were in the safety of Lucius’s room, they hopped into the bed still in their birthday suits. Lucius put Severus in the crook of his arm before proceeding to speak.

“Happy Christmas Eve, luv.” Lucius drawled which Severus smiled at him before the pair closed their eyes. Then, the room was filled with soft snores coming from the wizards that occupied the room. Severus may be finally having a good Christmas after all.


	2. Christmas Day

“Merry Christmas, luv.” Lucius slowly woke Severus up with his hand around Severus’s soft but growing hard member. Severus rasped as Lucius began to lick his member as the wizard below him began to get hard with the licking of his member.

“You’re so responsive.” The blond wizard purred as he continued to lick and suck Severus. He smirked when Severus began to whimper in the throes of pleasure and also at the fact that Severus Snape was very vocal.

“Lucius,” Severus groaned out as he grabbed onto Lucius’s blonde locks as a sign that he wanted to have Lucius keep doing what he was doing to the raven-haired wizard. Lucius chuckled while he had Severus in his mouth which only caused Severus to moan out loud. They were grateful for the fact that there were no nosy Slytherins peeking and having a view of their house’s best students during the throes of pleasure. That meant that Abraxas Malfoy would find out that his son was participating in activities that were not considered as pureblood but Lucius did not give a Merlin’s left ball if his father was angry.

After Lucius prolonged his tantalising ministrations upon the prized Potions student of Professor Slughorn, Severus released himself into Lucius’s mouth. It shocked Severus that he was about to move away from Lucius but the blond aristocrat clamped his hands down on Severus’s hips as he devoured Severus’s release that shot into his mouth.

Severus could swear that he was being reincarnated again because the abyss of pleasure had dragged him and rebirth him as a new Severus Snape. He did like this new Severus Snape after what Lucius did to him last night. And he wanted more of that.

“Lie back down.” Lucius growled which earnt him a smirk from the black-haired wizard who was sitting up on the bed, watching him with much eager anticipation. Severus happily acquiesced to Lucius and laid down on the bed, unsure what Lucius was going to do to him next. He grinned as he laid on the bed.

Lucius let out an almost animalistic growl as he climbed on top of Severus and reached his ear. “Open your legs for me, luv.” He purred into Severus’s ear as he began to stroke Severus’s chest before making his way down his body. Severus could feel his legs opening wide for Lucius in response to his request.

The pureblood wizard Accio’ed a jar of lubricant that was hidden in the bedside dressing table that belonged to Lucius in his private room. Severus cocked up an eyebrow at this revelation, he began to think that Lucius was sleeping with other of-age Slytherins when Severus was not around. However, he ignored that notion and eagerly awaited for what Lucius was going to do to him next.

The Potions student’s body hummed with pleasure and excitement as he saw Lucius dip his two digits into the jar of lube with a smirk on his face. Lucius used his free hand to further prise Severus’s legs apart.

“This will hurt but it will not hurt if you relax yourself for me. Trust me, you will love it so much that you will beg me to give you more.” Lucius said with a salacious grin plastered across his handsome features as his fingers containing the lube crept closer to Severus’s anus. Severus found himself breathing hard as he felt the fingers ghosting over his hole.

“Do it!” Severus was impatient when he felt that Lucius was teasing him. He hated witches and wizards who teased him and blond Purebloods were no exception to that. But, one thing. Severus Snape was _enjoying_ what Lucius Malfoy was doing to him and his body.

“Do it what?” Lucius said. Thank Merlin, Lucius was raised like how a proper Pureblood wizard should act like unlike the Halfblood that laid before him. He smirked at the sight of an impatient Severus Snape.

“Do it please!” Severus cried out like a Hufflepuff would during sexual intercourse. Lucius laughed at how Hufflepuff Severus was as he begged him to get inside of Severus.

“Relax, my little Hufflepuff.” Lucius said teasingly with good humour added before his two digits made their way to the entrance of Severus’s anus. He could felt Severus grow desperate and hard for him.

Then, the two digits began to make their entrance inside of Severus and Lucius propped his head up to see Severus who was panting hard with his eyes closed. Lucius smirked again at the sight of a desperate Severus Snape.

Lucius was snaking his way up inside of Severus until he found the prostate gland. With his two digits, he began the sensual assault on Severus and was being rewarding with the vocal groans of the man that he was currently inside of. It made Lucius feel like he was in power and in charge of the male in front of him. He was a Malfoy after all.

“Ah Lucius! I’m going to fall apart in any minute now!” Severus cried out once again as his prostate was frequently attacked by Lucius’s strong but lean fingers that were currently inside of him. Lucius used his free hand to grip Severus’s hardening member as he continued the attack on Severus.

“No until I tell you to do so.” Lucius’s silky voice suddenly went dark as the power that he maintained over Severus had heightened. The wizard in front of him was shuddering with unreleased pressure and his struggle to hold on was very visible, Severus was panting loud and fast as he tried to not go over the edge with what Lucius was doing to him.

Lucius gripped Severus tightly as he wrapped up the assault on Severus’s prostate. With a sudden stop and the pulling out of his digits, Lucius still held onto Severus’s member but loosened. Well, it was going to be fascinating to watch such a prized Potions student fall apart before Lucius’s eyes so he completely let go of Severus.

Waves of pleasure wracked Severus’s body as he groaned like a feral animal that was caged inside of his body. Lucius was smirking like a Pureblood when he did get what he wanted. A helpless Severus Snape that laid before him and groaning like an animal after Lucius’s assault on his senses.

“P-please keep doing it to me. I need you inside of me.” Severus mewled like a helpless kitten as the final waves of pleasure washed through him. He did not certainly want what Lucius was doing to him to stop now. Severus Snape was enjoying Lucius Malfoy. He was even wishing that his mother had married another Pureblood because he could see that Purebloods were the best when it came to sex. Lucius Malfoy was an example of that.

“Ah ah, we are getting demanding now are we?” Lucius said in a clipped aristocratic tone that he always used when Abraxas Malfoy was around him. Severus liked it when he used the tone of voice that represented Pureblood supremacy and all they stood for. Sometimes, it made him laugh when Lucius Malfoy scared the Merlin out of the younger Slytherins when they got sorted into Slytherin.

Severus was quiet as he awaited what Lucius would do next. His eyes widened when he saw Lucius touching himself on the bed next to him so he took the risk by placing his hands on Lucius’s painfully hard member and began to take long strokes upon it. Lucius was rasping with every breath he took, it was obvious that he was going to explode if Severus did nothing with him.

“Keep touching me. Oh Merlin, just fucking touch me.” Lucius snarled. Severus couldn’t help himself but to smirk at how demanding Lucius Malfoy was. Fucking Purebloods, Severus thought to himself.

Severus ran his hands from his muscular body down to Lucius’s impressive member which elicited an animalistic groan from the owner of the glorious body that had blond body hair smattered on it. Lucius rolled his eyes backwards as the touch that Severus was placing upon him. Merlin, the whole of Hogwarts had never known that Lucius Malfoy would die as a result of touch. He went crazy for touch.

The prized Potions student continued the touching so much that Lucius came hard all over his pale chest which Lucius smirked at him in pure relaxation. Lucius knew that Severus was his and Severus knew that too.

Then, the two naked wizards stopped and fell back onto the bed that was obviously imported out to Hogwarts at the request of Abraxas Malfoy when he saw that the bed that was in the Head Boy’s room wasn’t suited for a Pureblood like his son. The room was quiet except for the steady breathing of the two occupiers of the room.

Lucius dipped his fingers into the jar of lube before rubbing it onto his length.

“I’m about to give you your best Christmas present, luv.” Lucius purred suggestively as he coated his length in lube before climbing on top of Severus. The Potions student opened his legs suggestively for Lucius and he purred back in response.

Lucius positioned himself at Severus’s anus, without any notice, he slammed into Severus with the ferocity of an animal. Severus let in a sharp breath of air as he was stretched to accommodate Lucius in his body.

“Holy fuck.” Severus rasped as he was impaled on Lucius’s length. He could feel Lucius attacking his prostate with each thrust into him. The abyss of pleasure was awaiting Severus and he could feel being lured into the total throes of pleasure that threatened to overtake him but he didn’t want Lucius to stop. Severus was enjoying this too much.

Severus could swear on the name of Merlin that he had heard a roar that came from Lucius as he thrust into him. Sweet Salazar, Lucius Malfoy may be an Animagus after all but that was yet to be known.

With a long but slow thrust, Lucius came undone and spilled himself inside of Severus. He collapsed on top of Severus as he breathed hard. The prized Potions student let out a groan that escaped from the depths of his stomach, Lucius had awakened this side to the ever mysterious Severus Snape and he was grateful for that. Severus grinned since last night when Lucius began to lavish him with his glorious body.

“Thank you.” Severus said softly as he placed his lips upon Lucius’s in appreciation. His Christmas Day was the best day ever in the life of Severus Snape as he was in the company of a true friend and a lover.  

“You’re welcome.” Lucius huskily said as he rolled over to Severus’s side before snuggling up to Severus in the bed. He placed some kisses on Severus’s neck before placing his head on Severus’s shoulder. The pair of Slytherins closed their eyes to the crackling hearth of the fire in the fireplace of Lucius's bedroom. They were blessed with the utter quietness of Hogwarts and the complete privacy knowing that there were no sneaky Slytherins peeping on them. Severus and Lucius were joined as they slept with the gentle snores coming from the pair. 

Christmas in Hogwarts wasn’t bad after all like the two Slytherins had expected but it was a great Christmas for the pair. They had brought their relationship further than being friends in the house of Slytherin in Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had each other to get through their time in Hogwarts and what would come in the future for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little fic all day since my muse was being needy and wanting me to write something that was Lucius/Severus based so First Time was born. Gay sex is a first for me so I wasn't sure if I was doing it right or not but the comments and the kudos tell me that I am doing a great job of covering the bits and pieces. Overall, I am so happy that everyone is enjoying some hot Lucius and Severus without Lucius being an asshole. I firmly believe that Lucius can be a lovely wizard once you get to know him and I have incorporated that belief into this story and Remaining as One! So, enjoy this little story and keep the comments and the kudos coming in!


End file.
